Text and Wrath
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna has a little problem that he clearly didn't want to tell to his guardians but Reborn just seems to like torturing him. Oh wait! That's not 'seems to' but 'loves to! Reborn loves to torture him and other people! Last chapter up! Adding Enma and Kyoko and the ancestors!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello~! I'm here to punish someone from the real world since he annoyed me by sending many texts that I don't even get! So let's get on with the story~! Also Happy Early New Year, everyone~!

Tsuna: Black-chan doesn't own me or the other guys in KHR and is just using us for another angry relief.

Beta'd by: **Yuki28**

* * *

Tsuna wasn't the type to be angry or annoyed at someone that easily but this guy was really pushing his luck.

***Ring, ring, ring***

'Another one?' Tsuna thought irritated, a glare locked on his phone. _'What is it now?'_

**"What are you doing?"**

It was a simple text and not really annoying...if it weren't for the fact that the sender had been sending the same text over and over for the past hour.

Tsuna sighed, ignoring the text...again. He really didn't know when it started but he was certain it had to do with him exchanging cellphones with a classmate who asked if he could borrow his phone to text someone.

He never saw the harm in it really and kindly agreed. But he really didn't guess it could caused his small problem.

You see, his classmate's text mate wasn't informed that he was the owner of the cellphone his classmate used to send his message. So the texter sent messages to Tsuna, thinking he was his classmates.

Quickly after receiving the messages, the mafia boss-in-training politely replied that he wasn't his classmate.

He thought the problem was solved but was proven wrong when the sender texted him again... And apparently, the text mate, which Tsuna found out was a boy, didn't want to stop sending texts to him, causing his now big dilemma.

The mafia boss-in-training ignored the text sender but the latter just wouldn't stop. He was annoying and persistence.

He would have tried blocking the latter but that would mean he have to explain his experience to his friends and well, his intuition warned him not to.

It seemed like if he were to tell them about his stalkerish text mate, hell would break loose.

Tsuna didn't know why or how but he wasn't planning to find out. He definitely didn't want his guardians or tutor to know.

Speaking of tutor, Reborn never noticed his reaction to the texts and would be gone for a day due to someone he needed to teach a lesson or two.

_'Wait a minute...'_

Tsuna stopped his tracks, his intuition going haywire. _'Reborn can't tutor anyone because he still needs to train me and if there's another meaning for teach in the sadistic baby, it's torture... He's torturing someone...and why do I think it's the stalkerish text mate?'_

_'Can't be,'_ he shook his head continuously, smiling nervously. _'Reborn doesn't...know it.'_

_'Wait,'_ his eyes widened as realization hit him._ 'This is Reborn I'm talking about! He knows everything!'_

And so Tsuna found himself, trying to find Reborn before he traumatized the text mate even if said text mate was annoying and irritating him.

But he forgot his actions were seen by his oh-so-attentive guardians and caused curiosity to rise.

* * *

Yamamoto shared a look with Gokudera. It was a clear day and the three, him, Tsuna and Gokudera had decided to go to the arcade.

But for some reason, his small boss-slash-friend was distracted by his phone and said phone kept on ringing, signaling a new message was received.

The look on his friend didn't made him nor Gokudera feel any better. They thought of positive possibilities but found none. Actually, only Yamamoto tried thinking positive while Gokudera just mentally declared that his boss was being harassed.

And Tsuna's last action made suspicion and worried arisen to the two.

But Reborn's text afterward didn't really made it better. Actually, it made things worse.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was sleeping peacefully when Hibird came with a letter.

"Herbivore! Herbivore! Letter!" Hibird chanted, waking him from his slumber.

Hibari glared slightly while the the bird continued its chant, "Dame-Herbivore! Dame-Herbivore! Letter!"

The perfect stared at the letter and took it, reading the contents.

Afterward, a wicked and bloodthirsty smirk came to his face.

"There's a herbivore that need to be punished."

* * *

Ryohei was EXTREMELY jogging around Namimori when he receives a text from Master PaoPao.

"I MUST EXTREMELY JOIN THEM IN BEATING THE CRAP OF THAT PERSON WHO HARASS MY YOUNGER BROTHER!"

* * *

"A message?" Chrome looked at her phone which was given by Boss and read the contents of the text.

"Is something wrong, my dear Chrome?" Mukuro who was released from the Vendicare Prison asked, noticing the dark aura emitting from the girl.

"Must...torture..." the quiet girl muttered darkly, glaring at her phone.

A little cautious at the Chrome's changed in character, he carefully peeked at the message which caused the change.

And dramatically changed as well.

"Kufufu~!" Mukuro laughed darkly, his kanji going to fourth. "Someone have a death wish."

* * *

"Oi!" Reborn kicked Lambo's face. "Didn't you hear the news?"

"What news?" Lambo glared furiously.

Reborn smirked, "Dame-Tsuna found himself a harasser and stalker."

Silence...

"NO!" Lambo ran passed Reborn quickly. "Lambo-sama will save his servant!"

"You don't even know where the boy is... Oh, he's gone."

* * *

Tsuna sighed. It had been hours of trying to find Reborn with no such luck and now, he's returning home exhaustively.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn greeted with a smirk.

"You!" Tsuna pointed at the baby in shock. "But...I...how?"

"What do you mean "how?" the baby asked casually, slipping a drink.

"I thought you would be back at night?"

"Changed of plans. I decided not to teach someone a lesson."

***Sigh***"That's a relief."

***Hides smirk with his hat***"But I did tell your guardians about your little text mate."

***Gape*** "REBORN!"

* * *

Me: Well, that's it~! You know what happens next, nee?

Tsuna: How could you to that to a citizen?!

Me: ***plays innocent*** Do want, Tsu-chan? ***looks at the audience*** Anyway, as much as I want to go in details, this is K+ so no violence, so I'll leave it to you guys to imagine what happen to the poor guy~!

Tsuna: Black-chan!

Me: What? ***looks at Tsuna*** It's not my fault your guardians love you and plus, you and the text mate should be thankful I only add the guardians. If it were to be all those who love you, I believe the boy would die...if he survive your two bloodthirsty guardians first, that is.

Tsuna: ***cries*** I give up! Please just R&R!


	2. Adding the Varia and Dino!

Me: Hello~! I dedicate this additional chapter to my five reviewers and followers and the ones who added this to their favorites~! Thank you so much~! Also, Happy New Year~!

Tsuna: Are you trying to kill the text mate?!

Me: Guess so... ***yawns*** Mind doing the disclaimer?

Tsuna: ***pouts*** Black-chan doesn't own KHR 'cause if she did I'll turn into a girl with the guys hitting on me... Wait! Hey, Black-chan!

Me: ***ignores*** On with the story~!

Beta'd by: **Yuki28**

* * *

Xanxus had been sitting on his chair, drinking his vodka when he receives an unexpected call.

"Ohayo, is this Xanxus-kun? I'm Nana, Tsu-chan's mother and I just want to tell that Tsu-chan seems to have problem-"

_'Not my f*** problem,'_ Xanxus thought, his finger near the end call button.

"And I suggest you to listen before pushing that end button, nee?" the nice voice, dipped in an icy and sadistic voice that promised pain if you disobeyed her, said politel

Xanxus paused, not because he's scared or anything. I repeat he's not scared!

"What is it, trash?" his voice asked annoyed at how the woman on the other side was commanding him.

"Tsu-chan seems to have a stalker," the voice said worriedly that was mixed in...amusement? "And I'm worried that the stalker might harassed him and possibly ra-"

Xanxus interrupted by pushing the end button. He really didn't care if the other had a stalker or anything but he couldn't let anyone touch him.

The mafia boss-in-training was **HIS** prey. He was the only one who could destroy the trash by all means necessary and take the position of being the mafia boss.

And that was all, the brunette was to him. A prey, nothing more, nothing less. He _didn't care_ for the scum.

"F*** trash, get the private jets," Xanxus announced with a smirk, standing up. "I've got a f*** s*** to trash!"

Nonetheless, his announcement caused an uproar.

"VOOOI! And where the f*** are you going? You still have paperworks!"

"Xanxus-sama, I could just get your prey for you."

"Ushishishi, someone got the boss mad. This should be interesting. Count me in."

"Fake prince, you will just be a burden to Boss."

"Boss~! I'm coming too~!"

"I'm not getting paid for this."

_Yup, Xanxus soooo did not care for Tsuna._

* * *

"Hello, Dino-kun," the voice of the CEDEF Boss rang in the cellphone of the young Cavallone as soon as he pushed the accept call button.

"Maman?" the young boss replied surprised at the other on the line.

"Yes, I'm just hear to inform you that my poor Tsu-chan seems to have a harasser."

And with no questions added, Dino called out for a private jet, heading to Japan. A.S.A.P.

"Don't worry, my little brother! Your big brother's coming!"

* * *

"Iemitsu dear, Tsu-chan's have a problem."

"Nana, I'm sure he can -"

"He has a harasser."

"I'm going, Lal Mirch."

**Silence...**

"If he's in such a hurry, why didn't he just use the private jet? That idiot."

* * *

Reborn slipped his drink. He never really imagined Maman to find out and asked for the other's number.

Well, not that he's complaining. It just made things a ton more interesting.

He turned his eyes to a green television and smirked in amusement as black large men barged into a simple house.

He then wondered how Maman convinced Xanxus to even join. Thought with how Nana took his news about Tsuna's harasser, it didn't surprise Reborn if the mother could convince the Vindice to join.

* * *

_"Reborn-kun, did you said Tsu-chan has a harasser?" Nana asked with the same smile yet you could the dark aura emitting from the background._

_"Yeah," Reborn hid his smirk by tipping his hat. This was the first time he saw the dense mother angry before._

_"Nee," Nana's smile seemed to grew wider. "Could I have the number of Tsu-chan's friends?"_

_"They already know."_

_"No, not them."_

_"Who?"_

_"Dino-kun and Xanxus-kun." Nana smiled devilishly._

* * *

A boy was walking home dejectedly. The Tuna guy seemed to be ignoring his texts. He wondered why.

Then, his eyes widened in fear as he saw some people near his house.

The people wore black clothes and there were some he knew so well.

_'Yamamoto-san? Gokudera-san? What are they doing here...,'_ he thought then paled as he saw a familiar perfect leaning near their post._ 'T-that's...Hibari-san?! What are they doing here?'_

"Oya, oya, what do we have here?" he turned at the unfamiliar voice and clashed his fearful eyes with mixed match colored eyes, dancing in amusement and...anger?

Before he could answer, the voice of the stranger seemed to have caught the attention of the other people near his house and so a fight occurred.

The boy blinked and unconsciously opened his mouth.

"Ano...what are you guys doing near my house?"

**Silence...**

The boy should really know when to keep quiet and keep his curiosity to himself.

"Kufufufu, so you're the one harassing my Tuna?"

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death!"

"Maa, maa, sorry but I can't really forgive anyone who harass Tsuna."

"So you're the who harass/ETREMELY HARASS my younger/ETREMELY YOUNGER brother?"

"Lambo-sama won't forgive those who harass Lambo-sama's servant!"

"Must...turtore...those who hurt Boss!"

"I'll kill you for harassing Juudaime!"

"So you're the f*** trash?"

"VOOI! It's your f*** fault, we had to go to Japan!"

"I won't forgive you for angering Xanxus-sama!"

"Ushishishi, I needed a practice doll so you would do."

"Senpai, I don't think the boy would like to be one of your toys."

"Moi~! You're cute and my type~! How about you come with me~?"

"I definitely isn't paid for this."

* * *

Next morning...

"Sawada-kun!" a male classmate called Tsuna after the bell signalling the lunch rang.

"Yes?" Tsuna politely replied.

"Did you know what happen to my text mate? I couldn't reach him at all since yesterday afternoon?"

"I um...don't know," he frowned at the question. He questioned his friends but they always seemed to change the subject.

"Well, I guess I can't give him your picture."

"Huh?"

"Well, you see he asked me to you your picture and I," the boy stopped and paled. "I-I'll be going now!"

He left hurriedly, making Tsuna confused and two guardians ready to hunt.

Like I said, boys should know when to keep quiet.

And so, another male 'mysteriously' disappeared to another country.

Thought, they landed in Italy where their lives' were targeted by Tsuna's foreign friends.

* * *

In heaven, a blond great-great-great grandfather fumed in anger after knowing what happened to Tsuna and planned how to haunt the poor text mate and his friend.

* * *

Iemitsu sighed. He never been able to save his son from the harasser since the harasser coincidentally left after he arrived.

* * *

Nana hummed happily and smiled like an angel as she did the household chore. No one would suspect she's the devil in crime of the addition of the Varia and Dino.

Well, except the devil himself, that is.

* * *

Me: I'm disappointed in myself.

Tsuna: Why?

Me: ***cries*** I don't think it's good enough!

Tsuna: Um...well... Please R&R and tell what you think about it!

Me:** *still crying*** It's so bad!


	3. Dangerous,Overprotective,Sadistic Family

Me: Okay, I get reviews which made me think of this. Give credits to Secretly DayDreaming and MisanthropicGoddess~! This is the end, no more chapters, even if it has many reviews. Sorry!

Tsuna: Really? I thought you're done...

Me: Guess not~! Please do the disclaimer~!

Tsuna: Black-chan doesn't own KHR and is clearly just playing with the characters.

* * *

_Alert! Alert! Dangerous, Over-protective, Sadistic Family!_

Tsuna must be imagining it but there's really something fishy with everyone's attitudes.

First, when the regular bullies saw him alone and unprotected, they tried to corner him but after coming a couple steps near to him, the bullies paled as if the'd seen a ghost or demon and ran away, screaming like girls.

Which by all means was creepy for Tsuna, thank you very much.

Second, when people were looking for partners, everyone except his friends never picked him. No surprised there and he could have just discard if it weren't for the fact that whenever Tsuna got someone other than his friends, the said forced partner would be all nervous around him and avoid eye contact. The classmate would also looked around cautiously like someone would attack him any minute.

It was plain weird for Tsuna. There wasn't even a slight assassination to their school due to his Cloud Guardian's appearance and yet a classmate of his acted like they were.

Last and the most suspicious, his 'family' seemed to be hiding something. They were always smiling, even Hibari-san! It made Tsuna really nervous about...and he really didn't know why! But he deduced it as something bad. **_Very bad._**

It wasn't until Reborn told him to watch something did he find out and hilariously fainted.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was a happy-go-lucky and kind teen but he was most definitely not dense. He really knew more than he credited and he really just had **_enough_**.

Yamamoto grinned ear-to-ear, his hand dangerously holding a bamboo stick. He was so _**tired** _of_** them**_.

"Why are you looking at Tsuna like that?"

The two male students backed away in fright and looked elsewhere of the baseball player.

He was tired of people looking, touching and even breathing the same air as his best friend. Only he and the others could do that.

He was also still bothered and worried about the incident regrading the text mate/stalker. He promised himself he wouldn't let someone do that again. The others did, too.

So it became their top priority to always punish those who dared comes close to Tsuna...exception would be the others who they trust.

And Yamamoto was doing just that.

"Hey, you guys mind helping me practice?"

He smiled and pointed his bamboo sword which turned to a deadly blade. He also had the Vongola gear on. And did I mention said blade was emitting possessive rain flames?

Well, let's just hope the victims just sable when he and the others were done...

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was respectful to his boss and tried to fulfill his boss's every will.

But...

"F***! I'm sorry, Juudaime! I can't let them get away!" he cried out, making the people, cowering before, sweat-drop.

He then glared at those who silently laughed at him.

"I'm gonna make you face hell! Let's go, Uri."

He was on his technique with a huge storm flames and Uri, the cute small cat had just turned into a giant cheetah/tiger.

The cat didn't also appreciate people looking at Tsuna like he's a piece of meat. The mafia boss-in-training was after all the one who took care of her if Gokudera's not there.

Another was probably because she thought of Tsuna as one of her child.

"Meow~!"

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko was by all means not a dense and innocent girl. She like Yamamoto knew more than she credits and she definitely have a devil side as well.

Kyoko shook her head in disappointed, thinking at how guys worked. She didn't violence and clearly there's a better solution...like talking.

"Dude, why were you staring at Dame-Tsuna's butt just now?"

_'Yes, talking,'_ she thought, still keeping the same smiling as a tick appeared in her head.

"Heh, he may be useless but you have to admit he has a nice butt."

Kyoko snapped her pen into two from anger. She smiled innocently and locked glances with her friend, Hana, who smirked darkly.

She grabbed her phone and dial a certain someone's number.

"Haru-chan, can I borrow your costumes? I have someone to **_cross-dress_** and **_humiliate_** bad in front of everyone."

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei was your average idiotic senpai who always did stuffs to the EXTREME. But he definitely didn't like people bullying his younger brother.

Especially if said bullies' target was his little brother's innocence.

"I'LL BEAT YOU TO BUMPS TO THE EXTREME!"

He extremely said, his gloves producing dangerous sun flames and Mr. Kangaroo was by his side.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was um...let's just say, he really hated it if someone touched what was his interest and would most likely bite anyone who dared do that.

Like now...

"For showing PDA to Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'll bite you to death!"

Oh, what you know...

It really was true that being pissed of lighted cloud flames.

Well, now, in this situation, those harassers would be lucky if they just got broken bones.

Especially, with Roll **_smirking_** (yes smirking!) sadistically to said harassers.

Yup, they're goners.

* * *

Lambo was five and you guys knew how kids just hated their toys being shared, right?

Lambo's no different and his punishments were very entertaining.

Oh, look. There, they were.

"Go, go, go! **_Take down!_**"

Ah, there went another guy flying away.

**Crash!**

And another.

**Bam!**

Woah~! Seemed like Lambo used grenades.

**Poof!**

Ten-year bazooka. Need I say more?

"Oya~ Seems like my past self is taking care of trashes, kufufufu~!"

Did Lambo turn into a combination of Mukuro and Xanxus?

"So mind if I **_shock_** you to death?"

Was copyright not famous in the future?

Needless to say, those people got broken bones, electrified and just plain torture.

* * *

Now, let's go to the Mist Guardians.

"Fufufufu~ **_Let's play_**~!"

Mukuro?

Nope, it's our lovely dear innocent Chrome.

"Kufufufu~ You shouldn't have ask, dear Chrome. They're already our**_ playmate_**~!"

Now, that's Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama, can I do the honors?"

Honors for what?

"Why, of course. But don't kill them, I still want to play with them~!"

"Hai, Mukuro-sama..."

...

Um...

...

"**_I'll try._**"

...

...

On second thought, let's not go there for the sake of our sanity and such, okay?

* * *

Kozarto Enma knew of what happened and was really worried for his friend. Though, he didn't interfere since he knew his friend could take care of himself.

But after seeing how some people stared at Tsuna, let's say he's cruel and sadistic genes came to view.

"Wah, let me go!" the voice of a scared teen came to view. "What do you want from me?"

"**_Judgement_**," Enma simply said, sitting on a chair like a king.

He then turned to his loyal guardian, Adelheid.

"What's the crime?"

"Bully. Punishment?"

Now, what was this about? Punishment?

"_**Black Hole**_," he smirked demonically as he performed the Super Gravita Black Hole.

"Wait! Waah!"

And the teen was a goner.

"Next."

"Oy, Loser Enma?"

Oh, it's a monkey.

"Mochida?" he stared at his senpai and grinned ear-to-ear. "This will be fun."

Adel remained black at the situation and stood up.

"It's**_ torture_**, huh? Well, excuse me."

She left the two with a dark tension.

Mochida stared at Enma fearfully and pointed, "Did she just said-"

"Yup, she did," the red-heard cracked his knuckles, making a certain monkey shiver from fear.

But why should he feel fear? Wasn't this just Loser Enma?

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Nana hummed as she looked at the reports her team.

What team?

T.O.T.H.B.

AKA

Torturers of Tsuna's Harassers and Bullies.

She was happy that they were progressing fast and seemed to be decreasing a number of Tsuna's harassers and bullies...and possible suitors.

And she also got something else to do.

Teaching her sadistic ideas.

"No, make it painful yet never close to death."

"Let him bled and show him his blood."

"Don't target the bones, target the blood."

And many more.

Who would have guess Nana as a sadist?

* * *

"I'm home."

Tsuna sighed as he walked to his room. He never got to ask the others about the strange attitudes because they seemed to be great at changing subject.

"Welcome home, Tsuna."

The mafia boss stared at his sadistic tutor who was smiling at him. _**Smiling!**_

"What are you planning?" he squeaked, hiding by the cover of his bed.

"I want you to watch that," the baby pointed at the seemingly normal cds.

Silence...

"That's all?" the teen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," the baby answered, hiding a smirk.

"Well, I guess it's okay."

That was the understatement of the year.

"Dangerous, Over-protective, Sadistic Family?"

...

...

"Ehhhhh? Yamamoto-kun?! Gokudera-kun? Kyoko-chan?! Onii-chan? Hibari-san?! Lambo? Mukuro?! Chrome-chan?! Enma-kun?! And... Maman?!"

He fainted.

Knowing the truth must hurt bad.

* * *

Next morning...

"Reborn, that video was fake, right?" Tsuna kept asking as Reborn just ignored him. His intuition said it was true but his stubborn side was being in denial.

"There's no way they could be like that, right?"

He then turned to watch the news.

"Hm... Seems like the population in Namimori decreased by 50% percent. Wonder why."

They say Ignorance is bliss so it seems to apply to Denial, too.

* * *

In heaven...

"Really, Giotto. You should start working."

"I am working."

"No, you're not. You're haunting-"

"I'm protecting my descendant's innocence."

...

"Mind letting us join?" ***smirks***

* * *

At night, there seemed to be many experiencing Night Terror from seven ancestors.

And seven more dead mafia bosses.

* * *

Me: There done! Hope I got it right! And I should have warned about the OOCness~

Tsuna: Say, did the others really did it?

Me: ***ignores*** Please R&R!

Tsuna: Black-chan, I'm serious!

Me:** *still ignoring*** Bye~!** *waves***

Tsuna: Black-chan!

* * *

Note: For those who think this is off topic with the last chapters, actually it's not. This is like a conclusion after the incident about the text mate or stalker. Tsuna's friends would be more protective now that they knew Tsuna attracts unwanted people after him. Actually, if you read Yamamoto's part, you would see that the incident about the text mate/stalker were still in their mind.


End file.
